vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pannacotta Fugo
|-|Pannacotta Fugo= |-|Purple Haze= Summary Pannacotta Fugo is one of the members of Bruno Bucciarati's gang, having joined after he brutally beat one of his teachers and had his life slowly collapse around him. Cursed with an explosive temper, Fugo uses his equally violent Stand, Purple Haze, only in the worst of circumstances. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C, 9-B with Purple Haze Name: Pannacotta Fugo Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part V: Vento Aureo Age: 16 Gender: Male Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Genius Intelligence, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Purple Haze has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave afterimages), Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Disease Manipulation (The capsules on its fists, when broken, release a deadly virus that consumes infected from the inside out and shuts down their vital functions; this even works on Stands), Invisibility (Only other Stand Users can see Stands), Non-Corporeality (Stands are the incorporeal manifestations of one's vital energy, and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands), Selective Intangibility and Aura, Limited Resistance to Disease Manipulation (Is immune to the virus it uses, although it's unclear if this is the case for Fugo as well) Attack Potency: Street level (Can damage Narancia), Wall level with Purple Haze (Blindly destroyed a wall with a barrage of punches). Purple Haze's virus ignores conventional durability Speed: Peak Human, Unknown with Purple Haze Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Street Class, Wall Class with Purple Haze Durability: Wall level (Took attacks from Man in the Mirror, which managed to block a punch from Purple Haze using all of its strength), Wall level with Purple Haze Stamina: Peak human Range: Several meters with Purple Haze (Five meters, to be exact) Standard Equipment: His Stand, Purple Haze Intelligence: Fugo is a genius and a child prodigy with an IQ of 152. Excelling in school and all he did from a young age, he went to law school when he was only 13 Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Purple Haze will be reflected onto Fugo. Purple Haze cannot be properly controlled by Fugo, and its virus is indiscriminate. It will also weaken and diminish when exposed to light Notable Attacks / Techniques: Purplehaze1.gif Purple Haze Gif 2.gif|Purple Haze smashing apart a wall Purple Haze Gif 3.gif|Purple Haze attacking a mirror JoJo's Bizarre Adventure-Purple Haze kills a raven.gif|Purple Haze's virus rapidly killing a raven Purple Haze Gif 4.gif|Launching a capsule Ph.gif|Killing Illuso Purple Haze Op HD Textless Blu Ray.gif|Purple Haze as it appears in Fighting Gold '- Purple Haze:' Fugo's Stand, a muscular humanoid Stand covered in a purple-and-white checkerboard pattern. A violent and uncontrollable close-range Stand, Purple Haze reflects Fugo's explosive temper and is a neat freak, fussing over its own cleanliness if Fugo is not around to get it to focus. Its destructive nature means that Fugo rarely pulls it out, only doing so when has little choice. *'Viral Infection:' On each of its hands, Purple Haze has three bulbs containing a deadly, flesh-eating virus, located over its knuckles. When these bulbs are broken, generally by punching a target, they release the virus, which quickly infects any nearby organism through inhalation or skin contact. It kills them within the next 30 seconds, shutting down all their vital functions and reducing them to a pile of molten flesh. If it cannot land a punch for whatever reason, Purple Haze can fire a bulb to shatter it against a nearby surface. As with any virus, Purple Haze's virus can be overcome by any organism with the appropriate antibodies. Gallery Purple Haze Bio.jpg Unit Pannacotta Fugo (SP Campaign).png Unit Pannacotta Fugo.png Unit Pannacotta Fugo (Are you messing with me !).png Others Notable Victories: Hol Horse (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Hol Horse's Profile (Speed was equalized; they were 10 meters apart) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Anime Characters Category:Disease Users Category:Geniuses Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Invisibility Users Category:Male Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Protagonists Category:Stand Users Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Intangibility Users Category:Aura Users Category:Afterimage Users